Mudança de Planos
by ArtisLasair
Summary: "Shikamaru sempre achara problemático demais lidar com imprevistos, mas descobre que talvez fosse ainda mais problemático viver sem eles" ShikaxTemari /Desafio 100temas Miss Sunshine ffsol/ referente à fic "Ironias do Destino"


"Shikamaru sempre achara problemático demais lidar com imprevistos, mas descobre que talvez fosse ainda mais problemático viver sem eles" [ShikaxTemari

**FF-Sol 100 Temas- Desafio Miss Sunshine- tema 19: Problemático**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto & Cia não me pertencem, mas vez por outra me dou o direito de divertir-me às custas deles.

_Mudança de planos_

Nara Shikamaru nunca se considerou um shinobi ambicioso. Enquanto vários de seus colegas de academia sonhavam em fazer parte da elite ANBU de Konoha ou mesmo se tornarem candidatos a Hokage, ele desejava apenas ter uma vida simples.

Casar com uma mulher que não fosse nem bonita nem feia, ter um casal de filhos e uma carreira mediana e estável faziam parte de seus planos desde que fora questionado do que pretendia ser no futuro. Ele também gostaria que a filha fosse a mais velha dos filhos e que pudesse casá-la antes de se aposentar e viver o resto dos seus dias jogando shogi com a mulher que fosse sua esposa.

Talvez, pedir a seu melhor amigo, Chouji, que fosse padrinho de seu primeiro filho e a seu sensei que fosse padrinho do segundo.

Ele também gostaria que a esposa não fosse mandona como sua mãe ou a sua companheira de equipe e que, se Kami-sama permitisse, que ele falecesse antes de sua esposa porque seria muito problemático viver como viúvo depois de uma vida inteira de compromisso.

O shinobi das sombras continuava a se mover rapidamente entre as árvores, seguido de perto por seu time chuunin completamente imerso nesses pensamentos e tentando se lembrar desde quando exatamente seus planos começaram a destoar da sua realidade.

Às vezes, o destino era por demais problemático para seu gosto, pois parecia escolher cuidadosamente os pontos chaves de seus planos apenas para tira-lo de sua inércia natural e faze-lo buscar uma saída para cada nova situação apresentada.

Talvez tivesse sido assim durante o chunnin shiken, quando a problemática de sua esposa e ele haviam se conhecido, assim como quando seu sensei havia sido assassinado pelo Akatsuki conhecido por Hidan.

**"-Shikamaru, você não poderia diminuir a velocidade? Nós já estamos nos limites de Konoha, logo chegaremos na cidade!",** a kunoichi loira reclamou, exausta pela longa jornada de retorno ao País do Fogo que havia levado a noite toda e parte da madrugada.

A voz estridente de Ino reclamando do ritmo puxado imposto por Shikamaru retirou-o de seu devaneio, fazendo-o fitar os dois companheiros de equipe de longa data, que desde a morte de seu mentor pareciam sempre acompanhar um ao outro.

E mais uma vez, Shikamaru sentiu que talvez, uma parte dessa proximidade tivesse que ser sacrificada em prol de outras escolhas.

**"-Taku, não seja problemática, Ino... Se vocês quiserem, podem diminuir o ritmo, mas eu preciso seguir em frente porque logo vai amanhecer e eu tenho uma promessa a cumprir. Já estamos no País do Fogo, então vocês não terão problemas em seguir sem mim".**

**"-Além do mais vocês já sabem onde me encontrar, não é? Ja ne!"**.

Direcionando mais chakra em seus pés, Shikamaru aumentou a velocidade com a intenção de chegar ao hospital de Konoha o mais rápido possível, mas não antes de ver a expressão desapontada de Ino ao ser deixada para trás com Chouji e os demais shinobis que os acompanhavam na missão.

Shikamaru suspirou.

Tomar decisões desse tipo era problemático demais para seu gosto, mas concluiu que infelizmente ninguém escapa do ciclo da vida e das responsabilidades que regem a vida adulta. Crescer significava fazer escolhas cujas responsabilidades aumentavam em escalas alarmantes e assim que o primeiro passo havia sido dado, voltar atrás não era uma opção disponível.

Os olhos negros localizaram os portões de Konoha, incentivando-o a aumentar sua velocidade novamente. Os chunnins que se encontravam de guarda mal tiveram tempo de cumprimentá-lo, pois tão subitamente quanto havia chegado, Shikamaru partiu em direção ao hospital.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**"-Temari-san deve estar sob efeito de sedativos ainda, tente não acorda-la pois ontem ela passou por maus momentos e precisa descansar.",** Sakura instruiu o amigo de tempos de genin quase que sussurrando ao abrir a porta do quarto onde repousava a kunoichi da areia.

Sakura sorriu ao assistir Shikamaru aproximar-se da esposa adormecida e deixou o recinto para dar privacidade ao casal, retornando aos seus afazeres rotineiros do hospital.

Shikamaru admirou o semblante adormecido da esposa, tirando uma mecha da franja loira que ocultava uma expressão serena rara de ser vista. Os cabelos claros estavam soltos e caiam sobre os ombros dela, dando-lhe a aparência quase angelical.

Mas isso não era a única coisa espantosa ate ali: aparentemente Tsunade havia reservado o quarto com todas as honras que uma princesa do país do Vento merecia, além de garantir a privacidade dela. Foi então que o rapaz notou vários presentes espalhados pelo recinto, desde flores a embrulhos de todos os tamanhos e formatos.

E antes que ele sequer pudesse pensar o quanto seria problemático levar tudo aquilo para casa, um barulho do outro lado da cama capturou sua atenção: havia um outro móvel ao lado da cama de Temari que havia passado desapercebido até então e que era pequeno demais para ser chamado de leito, mas também grande demais para ser uma mesinha ou algo do tipo.

Shikamaru aproximou-se e notou que os primeiros raios de sol da manhã passavam pelas cortinas e que atingiam exatamente aquele móvel que ele descobriu ser um berço. Este por sua vez, abrigava um pequeno pacote cor de rosa que resmungava pelo incomodo causado pela luz que lhe atingia o rosto, fazendo o jovem Nara sorrir.

Emocionado, o rapaz acariciou a cabeça de sua filha, que mesmo tão pequena já possuía vários fios negros e macios. A criança reagiu ao toque agitando as mãozinhas e fazendo um barulho que se assemelhava a uma risada.

**"-Você está atrasado de novo, seu preguiçoso",** a voz sonolenta de Temari chamou a atenção de Shikamaru que se sentou ao lado dela na cama.

**"-Eu retornei assim que soube",** o shinobi respondeu brincalhão, **"o parto não estava previsto para o fim do mês, sua problemática?".**

**"-Diga isso à SUA filha, chorão. Felizmente, ela parece não ter herdado seus genes preguiçosos e estava com pressa de conhecer o mundo aqui fora.", **Temari brincou, sorrindo ao tomar conhecimento que o marido havia viajado a noite toda para estar com ela o mais rápido possível**."Bebês não obedecem a cronogramas, simplesmente nascem quando eles acham que é a hora certa".**

**"-Taku... Se ela não herdou meus genes preguiçosos, significa que ela herdou seus genes problemáticos?", **o rapaz replicou, levando um soco leve da esposa no ombro, **"acho que isso vai ser mais complicado do que eu havia imaginado inicialmente".**

**"-A vida não é um romance previsível como aquele que o sannin pervertido escreve, chorão. Não podemos seguir à risca tudo que gostaríamos de fazer porque existem fatores que não dependem de nós. No máximo podemos planejar e nos ajustar às surpresas que o destino nos reserva."** , Temari disse, enquanto fazia menção de pegar a filha nos braços.

"-**Você já escolheu um nome, Temari?"** Shikamaru perguntou, após acomodar melhor a esposa e a filha.

**"-Decidi dar essa honra ao pai",** Temari brincou, num raro momento de trégua entre as eternas discussões feministas e machistas que eles sempre tinham.

Shikamaru assentiu com a cabeça, pensando em tudo que havia vivido até ali, desde seus tempos de genin até aquele momento. Verdade que muitos de seus planos haviam sido arruinados pelas peripécias do destino, mas para ser honesto consigo mesmo, ele se via obrigado a admitir que não mudaria em quase nada os acontecimentos de sua vida – mesmo aqueles que não haviam sido planejados por ele.

Entre uma mulher submissa, nem bonita ou nem feia e sua bela e espirituosa esposa, Temari sempre seria a escolha óbvia, mesmo que essa opção causasse uma sucessão de mudanças nos seus planos futuros.

Temari nunca permitiria que ele fosse apenas um shinobi mediano conhecendo seu verdadeiro potencial, mas mesmo assim ela havia lhe dado a filha primogênita com a qual ele tanto sonhara – era como se de uma certa forma pequenas concessões acontecem por acaso apenas para equilibrar os ganhos e perdas causados pelos imprevistos para que eles pudessem ser felizes juntos.

Mesmo que ele continuasse sendo o preguiçoso que sempre acharia que as mudanças de planos causadas pelo destino eram muito problemáticas, hoje Shikamaru sabia que seria ainda mais problemático viver sem os tesouros que essas reviravoltas bruscas haviam trazido para sua vida.

**"-Sayouko. Porque os primeiros raios do sol a abençoaram sorrateiramente pelo vão da janela... e porque ela certamente iluminará com alegria todos os dias das nossas vidas.",** Shikamaru sussurrou e beijou a testa da filha numa benção solene, para então dar um selinho em Temari que o observava com uma expressão levemente marota.

**"-Nara Sayouko... Eu gostei...",** Temari comentou, ainda com sua usual expressão debochada.

**"-Mas...?"** , arqueando a sobrancelha, Shikamaru abraçou a esposa, já esperando por algum comentário venenoso.

**"-Talvez eu deva agradecer a Kami-sama que você não tenha vindo acompanhado nem pelo seu amigo dos insetos e nem pelo Inuzuka. Fico só imaginando como você nomearia nossa filha caso um dos insetos tivesse pousado nela ou se o cachorro a tivesse lambido antes da benção do sol.",** a jovem mãe riu enquanto brincava com as mãozinhas delicadas de sua filha recém nascida e era abraçada mais firmemente por seu marido.

**"-Taku, Temari... por que você tem que ser tão problemática**?"

E entre risos e selado com um beijo, Shikamaru e Temari deram inicio a uma nova e problemática fase em suas vidas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Bem, achei que o tema '19-problemático' tinha tudo a ver com uma fic Shika x Temari e aqui esta ela.

Perdi o prazo conta do meu pc problemático ¬¬ mas consegui dar a volta por cima e espero que vocês gostem da fic.

Ah, sim, antes que eu me esqueça: o nome **Sayouko** pode ter seu significado alterado, mas neste caso o significado mais compatível seria **'Pequena filha do sol'** ou **"pequena criança dos raios do sol". **

E acredito q os leitores de 'Ironias do Destino' perceberam que esta oneshot tb faz parte da série. Eu sempre achei q assim como fiz outras oneshots randomicas de outros casais da fic, q Shikamaru e Temari deveriam ganhar uma só para eles tb, já que a pequena Sayouko vai causar muito barulho dq p frente.

kissus

Artis


End file.
